Embodiments herein generally relate to printers and printing systems and more particularly to using devices and methods to check print media before the print media reaches the marking device of the printer.
Most print devices are usually equipped with many sensors to check, for example, if paper is available in the adequate paper trays, if the sheet size matches that of the printed document, or if the sheets travel correctly within the machine. In any event, the printer control system assumes that the sheets inserted or stacked in their paper trays are blank and ready to use without further analysis.
However, this is not always the case. For example, one may want to recycle paper for environmental reasons, or may want to use pre-printed paper, such as forms or other materials. In those cases, the user usually resorts to trial and error before actually achieving correct printing, because correct disposition of pre-printed paper is usually awkward, resulting in lost paper, printing delays, and generally unsatisfying user experiences.